Mermaid Hellfire
by QueenOfRedCrystals
Summary: When Judge Claude Frollo fell in love with the mysterious Ariel, he had no idea that such affections would rial the seas while forbidden passions flamed within his heart.
1. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

Judge Claudia Frollo strode along the path beside the river, his aged face impassive as always.

Aside from his past sins and the responsibility of repentance that was his adopted son Quasimodo, there was one goal that had stayed on his mind continuesly for decades. The Court of Miracles. Safe haven to the blasphemous gypsies, and the home of Esmeralda. The vile witch had been haunting his thoughts day and night since she made the mistake of hiding away in the Notre Dame Cathedral. Hopefully, the arrival of Eric and Vanessa would serve as a happier distraction.

The young prince had been searching for a bride for some time now, and now that he'd at last settled on what he felt was a good match, the two wished to celebrate by holding their marriage at Notre Dame. Of course, the gyspie girl would remain hidden along with Quasimodo so as not to cause a scene.

Frollo's steps faltered when he heard a dog barking in the distance. He was both suepeised and disgusted to find that just ahead, sitting atop one of the rocks along the riverbank, was a naked woman. Well, she wasn't entirely nude. At least she'd made the effort to cover herself with a large white tower. Vibrant red hair fell down her back, and peircing blue eyes looked all around with childish curiosity.

"You there!" Frollo's gruff command was enough to scare the dog away. He marched toward the young woman, who was still sitting atop the uneven rock. "Have you no sense of decency!?"

She didn't reply.

"Well? Answer me!"

She tapped her delicate had against her throat and shook her head, her once beautiful excited face suddenly replaced with sadness.

"Oh... A mute, are you?" Frollo removed his regal hat and extended a hand to her. "Come, then. My horse isn't far from here. I'll take you to the church."

Frollo cried out as she clumsilly stumbled into his arms without any grace or balance. With her arms around his neck and his hand suddenly around her waist, the situation had become more uncomfortable than ever. They maintained eye contact for a moment until Frollo looked away and awkwardly cleared his throat.

"You've lost the use of your legs as well?" he asked her softly, to which she nodded.

Frollo pointed back the way he came. "Perhaps my home would be better than the church for now. At least I may commission for some new clothes to be made for you."

*

Flounder and Sebastian looked on from the water as the strange human male practically carried Ariel with him back down the path.

"But that's not the right human!" Sebastian cried. "Just look at the poor girl! Doesn't she remember what her father said about talking to strangers!?"

Flounder pondered this for a moment. "Well, she's not actually _talking_ to him."

"You know what I mean!" Sebastian anxiously tapped his chin while pacing back and forth until he had a somewhat reasonable idea. "I know! We'll have Scuttle keep an eye on her. That the best we can do for now."

"But what about the prince?" Flounder asked.

Sebastian pointed as his finned friend. "Get to his boat as fast as your fins can carry you. In the meantime, I must return to Atlantica. King Triton must know about this before Ariel gets herself into anymore trouble!"

*

Vanessa stared into the vanity mirror, her jaw dropped at the sight of the misshappen young man. Twenty years old, innocent, with a heart so sweet that she could almost die.

No... It couldn't be.

But he looked just like--

It was him! It had to be!

Her lovely face was marred by the harsh scowl that creased her brow. She balled her fist and slammed the mirror, creating a long crack in the reflective glass.

"Frollo... You lied to me," she hissed. "I make you this promise. When I am queen, I will strip you of any power you think you have... so that you may know what the power of vengance feels like!"


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Ariel kept her arms secured around the old human's waist as they rode along on the clunky four-legged creature. This city was so huge. Bright. Alive. Beautiful. The very fact that she was finally out of the water was exciting enough. But to have washed up in such a wonderful city was beyond her wildest dreams!

This human had no idea how much she wanted to thank him. If only she had her voice. It was a worthwhile sacrifice, though. Especially when it meant she would be forever reunited with Prince Eric. Once he gave her the kiss of true love, she would be free to visit the rest of this vast human world. No more being stuck under her father's thumb. Her life was hers now, and she would embrace every moment of it!

The animal came to a stop in front of a large two story building with giant double doors that were protected on either side by two guards. They bowed to Ariel's rescuer as he helped her slide down onto her feet once more. She still couldn't believe she had actual legs. Real human legs!

"This young woman is a homeless mute," said the man to the guards. "She will be in my care until she finds her own housing."

The guards nodded compliantly. "Understood, Minister Frollo."

Huh. Frollo... What an unusual name. He must be a nice man, though. The fact that he was helping her only proved that humans weren't all bad. Especially if they stopped to help other people in need. She wondered if all the people in this city were as kind and generous as Frollo.

The doors slammed shut behind them, and Ariel gasped.

Frollo looked down at her. "Worry not. There is nothing to fear in my house."

Sweet Poseidon, this was his house!?

As Frollo helped her up the stairs, Ariel tried her best to move her feet in sync with his. He moved slowly and patiently, and with each step, Ariel was slowly getting the hang of this walking thing.

Once upstairs, Frollo led her into the first guest bedroom in the hall. It was complete with a bed, a small round table, and vanity next to the window. Frollo took the wooden table seat and Ariel plopped onto the bed.

"No one seemed to recognize you as we rode here," Frollo pointed out. "Is this your first time in Paris?"

Paris! What a beautiful name!

Ariel nodded.

"Do you have family here?'

She shook her head.

"No? Interesting... I would ask what brings you here, but I'm sure the effort would be feutil due to your lack of speech."

Suddenly, Frollo's eyes widened. How did he not realize this before?

"Of course!" he declared. "A voiceless cripple, cast out by her friends and family without any means of fending for herself. You must have traveleved here in search of Divine healing."

Ariel wasn't sure what Divine healing was, but if it was a human thing, maybe it would bring her closer to Eric! Smiling brightly, she nodded in agreement.

Frollo balled his fist and lifted his chin. "Then it's settled. I shall have the Holy Father baptize you at the cathedral firs thing tomorrow."

*

"Any sign of them?" King Triton asked anxiously.

"No, Your Majesty. We've searched everywhere. We've found no trace of your daughter or Sebastian," replied the hopeless seahorse.

"Well, keep looking. Leave no stone unturned, no corral unexplored. Let no one in this kingdom sleep until she's safe at home!"

"Yes, sire." With that, the little seahorse dissapeared through the window.

King Triton fell into his throne, burried his face in his hands, and cried. "Oh... What have I done? What have I done?"

*

Vanessa sat alone in her chamber on Prince Eric's ship, running her finger along the rim of her wine glass. She'd calmed down some, but anger still seethed within her. "All I wanted was a happy life," she muttered. " while he and the rest of Paris celebrated. Well, I'll have something to celebrate soon enough."

With a wave of her hand over the goblet, Judge Claude Frollo's reflection appeared in the wine. He was exactly as she remembered him. She would never forget that face.

"Now, sinner," Venessa whispered. " prepare to feel the wrath of your own undoing."


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

_Her body moved to the rythem of the music so vibrantly and free in the water. Her hair was like a red oceanic flame, her eyes deeper than a cornflower, he lips red and oh so lucious. Purple seashells covered her ample bosoms, and her tail shimmered with sequined jade silk scales. Every move was seductive: from her dancing through the subtle tides to running her fingers through he hair.__And her voice--Dear God, her voice--was as golden as an angel's harp.__Then came another sound. A sinister hiss that signaled judgement, as if bringing with it a damned memory from the past saying,__"You've sinned."_

*

Frollo bolted upright and gasped for air. It took a moment to process that he was back in his bedroom, though his brow was so damp with sweat he may as well have been under water.

What could have brought on such a nightmare? And why did it have to involve the woman sleeping three rooms down the hall? Was this another one of Esmeralda's spells? Was the witch trying to compromise his vow of celabicy? Actually, as a judge, there was no reason as to why he couldn't take a wife. But most people didn't see him as the marrying type, himself included, ad he considered himself to be married to his beliefs. This made for a somewhat lonely life, but he never questioned the balance he'd created from it.

It suddenly occurred to him, what if that dream had come from God? Had he insulted the Almighty by taking this woman into his house without having married her first, despite his best intentions? Is that why his greatest sin was being thrown to the forefront of his mind yet again?

He gripped the rosary around his neck and took to his knees, palms together. "Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned."

*

Quasimodo and Esmeralda were at the top of the Notre Dame Cathedral watching the sunset. The deformed boy wasn't quite sure how a gypsie couldn't fair well in a sacred shelter such as this, but she had been here for a week now and Quasimodo could tell that she was getting anxious.

"Do you have family, Esmarelda?" he asked curiously.

"Everyone is family in the Court of Miracles," she replied. "The outcasted people of the world who's only crime was being born."

Quasimodo looked on sadly a the dark orange sky. "That can be nothing compared to being born a monster."

Esmarelda sighed in exhaspiration. "Fo the last time, Quazi. You are just as normal as the next guy.!"

"With Paris' most ugliest face?"

"It's your heart that matters! No your face."

Quazimodo turned to the kind gypsie, his eyes full of sincerity. "Esmarelda," he began. " do you think anyone will look able the way Phoebus looks at you?"

Esmeralda smiled warmly and rested her hand on his shoulder. "I don't think. I know."

She winked, and Quazimodo smiled at her reassurance.

*

"I TRIED TO STOP HER, SIR!" Sebastian cried. "SHE WOULDN'T LISTEN! I TOLD HER TO STAY AWAY FROM URSULA! SHE'S A DEMON! SHE'S A MONSTER!"

King Triton's face turned as white as his long beard. "Ursula? What about Ursula!?" he screamed.

Oh, Ariel... What could she have been thinking?

However, deep down, King Triton knew that this was all his fault. He never should have destroyed Ariel's grotto of treasures. Never should have pushed her away. Yet there might still be time to save his youngest daughter from loosing herself to Ursula's madness.

_"I'm sorry,"_ he thought. _"So sorry, Ariel."_


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

At first, Ariel wasn't too thrilled with the idea of getting back in the water. But this lake that Frollo's maid had made for her was so hot and frothy. And it had bubbles. So many pink bubbles!

"Cast out by you family," the maid said to her sadly. "Oh, you poor thing. We'll have you feeling better in no time." She swept up the towel Ariel had been wearing. It smelled like old seaweed. The maid crinkled her nose. "I'll just, uh... I'll just get this washed for you."

With the maid gone, Ariel smiled mischievously. She'd washed her hair and body. Maybe now would be a good time to really try out her new legs on her own in private. That way, if she messed up and fell again, no one would be around to see her.

She pushed herself up to her feet, and even though it took a moment, she somehow found a sense of balance in the bubbly lake. She smiled, proud of herself for having accomplished such a task.

She was standing. What a dream come true!

*

Damn the maid! Why did she have to leave the bathroom door ajar again!?

The woman's back was turned to him, but her body was a sight to behold. Her wet hair clunk to her smooth back. Her creamy skin. All the way down to her perfectly round buttocs.

It had only been for a split second, and when Frollo remembered himself, he resumed his march down the hall. He needed to visit the priest and make a confession. But only after he'd visited Quasimodo. Hopefully, the house hadn't been tainted by the gypsie anymore than he already was.

How dare he defy him by attending the Festival? His place was amongst the bell towers in the most Holy building in all of Paris. Why in the world would he want to leave such sacred ground?

Wait... Of course!

This afternoon after her bath, Frollo would take the red haired beauty--woman--to stay a the Cathedral until her baptism. Afterwards she would join the church nunary.

Odd... It was the right thing to do, Frollo knew that much. But why didn't it set well with him?

*

Vanessa stood on the bow of the ship, staring off at the far of view of Paris. They would arrive tomorrow morning, bringing her all that much closer to Frollo. By now, he'd probably broken out in night sweats over his latest temptation. He always hated that. He hated every kind of sin. Revenge was so, so sweet.

To her right, she heard a familiar sound, and she grinned wryly. She casually sauntered to the edge of the bow and watched as the King of the Sea arose from a mass of angry bubbles to meet her eye to eye.

"Ursula, stop!"

Ah, so he'd figured her out. "Why, King Triton. How are you?"

"Let her go," he hissed.

"Not a chance, Triton. She's mine now. We made a deal." She held a hand out, and the gold parchment materialized in her palm with Ariel's signature ablaze in bold letters. "You see? The contract's legal. Binding and completely unbreakable--Even for you."

King Triton's face enflamed with hot anger, hiding the sadness bellied in his heart. His precious Arial... He didn't want to believe she'd grown so desperate. So in need for humanity that she'd practically sell her soul to do it.

"Of course," the sea with continued. "I've always been a girl with an eye for a bargain. The daughter of the great Sea King is a very precious comodety. But I might be willing to make an exchange... for someone even better."

All at once, Triton's rage evaporated and his fatherly heart started beating hard in his chest. He'd give all the seas to protect his daughters, no matter what they did. No matter how much they angered him. Why should Ariel be any different?

"Now, do we have a deal?"

*

Quasimodo wrang his hands together, his eyes lowered together floor. "So... the girl will be living here too?"

"Yes," Frollo insisted firmly. "She is soon to be baptized and committed to our Sisterhood of Nuns. You are not to disturb her from such a pure path. Do you understand?"

"Y--Yes, Master."

"Good." Frollo calmly gripped the grape basket's handle and stood up. He patted his adopted son on the head. "I shall see you tomorrow, my boy. Goodnight." Frollo turned his back and headed for the stairs.

"Goodnight, Master." But Quazimodo's affections for his adoptive father remained unrequited.

Frollo saw no sign of the gypsie girl as he marched down the of Halls of Notre Dame. He was quiet, as he didn't want to disturb anyone who might be at prayer.

No one was looking. Now was the perfect time.

In a discreet fascion, Frollo snuck his way into the confession box, took off his hat, and made the sign of the cross over himself. Then he spoke to the priest.

"Bless me Father, for I have sinned."

"In what way, my child?"

"I have soccumbed to lustful thoughts, and have even seen a woman naked."

"Is the woman married?"

"No. She is to be baptized and take vows of chastity."

"Do you know if she is truly committed to such vows?"

"She seems to be, but I can't be sure. She is a mute, you see."

The priest wes quiet for a moment. "You are a judge of the church, correct?"

"As I live and breath," Frollo confirmed.

"But you are not a cardinal, and you yourself are unmarried... Perhaps this is God's way of sending you a message that you should consider a life of matrimony."

Frollo's eyes widened in disbelief. Marriage? Him? With her!?

"Until then, do not lust after her in a sinful way. And you must not look upon her naked again. Understand?"

Frollo cleared his throat and regained his composure. "Yes, Father."

With that, he kissed his Rosery and put his hat back on before leaving the booth.


End file.
